vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rescuers Down Under VHS 1992
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Pictures presents * A Film by Walt Disney Feature Animation * "The Rescuers Down Under" * Produced in Association With: Silver Screen Partners IV * With the Voice Talents of BOB NEWHART, EVA GABOR, JOHN CANDY, TRISTAN ROGERS, ADAM RYEN, WAYNE ROBSON and GEORGE C. SCOTT as McLeach * Executive Producers: Morris F. Sullivan, George A. Walker * Animation Screenplay by: Jim Cox, Karey Kirkpatrick, Byron Simpson, Joe Ranft, Gerrit Graham, Samuel Graham, Chris Hubbell, Don Bluth * Original Score by: Bruce Broughton * Produced by: Thomas Schumacher, Dan Rounds, Don Bluth * Co-Directors: Dan Kuenster, Gary Goldman * Directed by: Hendel Butoy, Mike Gabriel, George Scribner Ending Credits * Associate Producer: Kathleen Gavin * Edited by: Michael Kelly * Art Direction: Maurice Hunt * Suggested by Characters Created by: Margery Sharp * Story Supervisor: Joe Ranft * Storyboarding: Don Bluth, Ken Cromar, Gary Goldman, Larry Leker, Linda Miller, Monica Parker, John Pomeroy, Guy Shulman, David Steinberg, David N. Weiss, Ed Gombert, Ron Clements, John Musker, Burny Mattinson, David Michener, George Scribner, Gary Trousdale, Chris Sanders, Brenda Chapman, Roger Allers, Will Finn, Glen Keane, Robert Lence, Vance Gerry, Kirk Wise, Kelly Asbury * Supervising Animators: Glen Keane, Mark Henn, Russ Edmonds, David Cutler, Ruben A. Aquino, Nik Ranieri, Ed Gombert, Anthony DeRosa, Kathy Zielinski, Duncan Marjoribanks, John Pomeroy, Linda Miller, Lorna Pomeroy-Cook, Ralph Zondag, Jeff Etter, Dick Zondag, Ken Duncan * Character Animators: James Baxter, Ron Husband, Will Finn, Dave Burgess, Alex Kupershmidt, Chris Bailey, Michael Cedeno, Rick Farmiloe, Jacques Muller, Dave Pruiksma, Rejean Bourdages, Roger Chiasson, Ken Duncan, Joe Haidar, Ellen Woodbury, Jorgen Klubien, Geefwee Boedoe, Barry Temple, David P. Stephan, Chris Wahl, Larry White, Brigitte Hartley, Doug Krohn, Phil Young, Tom Roth, Leon Joosen, Jeffrey V. Varab, Silvia Hoefnagels, Jean Morel, John Hill, Cathy Jones, Gary Perkovac, Anne-Marie Bardwell, Fernando Moro, Ralf Palmer, David G. Simmons, Tom Roth, Michel Gagné, Charlie Bonifacio, John Power, Paul Newberry, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Alain Costa, Enis Tahsin Ozgur, Raul Garcia Sanz * Layout Supervisors: Dan Hansen, Scott Caple, David Goetz * Key Layouts: Rasoul Azadani, Bill Perkins * Layout Artists: Amy Berenz, John Byrne, David Gardner, Kevin Gollaher, Eddie Gribbin, Giorgio Mardegan, Fred Reilly, Mark Swan, Karen Keller, Robert Walker * Background Supervisor: Lisa Keene * Background Stylist: Don Moore * Backgrounds: Jim Coleman, Donald A. Towns, Doug Ball, Philip Phillipson, Cristy Maltese, Dean Gordon, Tom Woodington, Diana Wakeman, Robert Stanton, Michael Humphries, Tia Kratter, Barry Atkinson, Rick Bentham, David McCamley, Carl Jones, Mannix Bennett, Sunny Apinchapong, Paul M. Kelly * Effects Supervisor: Randy Fullmer * Effects Animators: Ted C. Kierscey, David A. Bossert, Kelvin Yasuda, Mark Myer, Eusebio Torres, Christine Harding, Barry Cook, Glenn Chaika, Mark Dindal, Don Paul, David Tidgwell, Diann Landau, Bruce Heller, Tom Hush, Peter Matheson, Joey Mildenberger, Bob Simmons, Peter Yamasaki, James Mansfield Jr., Jeff Topping, Kathleen Hodge, Garrett Wren, Jeff Howard, Arnie Wong, Brett Hisey, Sari Gennis * Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe * Supervising Character Leads: Bill Berg, Brian Clift, Renee Holt, Emily Jiuliano, Martin Korth, Vera Pacheco * Character Leads: Debra Armstrong-Holmes, Jesus Cortes, Margie Daniels, Nancy Kniep, Kaaren Lundeen, Dan Tanaka, Stephan Zupkas, Alex Topete * Character Keys: Bette Isis Baker, Dorothea Baker Paul, Tom Bancroft, Philo Barnhart, Wes Chun, Kent Culotta, Lou Dellarosa, Marcia Kimura Dougherty, Sam Ewing, Tom Ferriter, Trey Finney, Gail Frank, Daniel A. Gracey, Ray Harris, Tracy Mark Lee, Margaret Nichols, Lori M. Noda, Jennifer Oliver, Gilda Palinginis, Natasha Dukelski Selfridge, Alan Simpson, Dave Suding, Jane Tucker, Lureline Weatherly, Doug Bennett, Eileen Conway, Bob Cowan, Nollaig Crombie, Alan Fleming, Bill Giggie, Anne Heeney, Silvia Hoefnagels, Paul Kelly, Helen Lawlor, Ashley McGovern, Neil McNeil, Brian McSweeney, Terry Pike, Jens Pindal, Robert Rivard, Wendo Van Essen, Richard Vanette * Assistants: Scott Anderson, Carl Bell, Susan Craig, James Davis, Lee Dunkman, Teresa Eidenbock, Michael Genz, Karen Hardenbergh, Johan Klingler, Terrey Legrady, Steve Lubin, Teresa Martin, Brian B. McKim, Mike McKinney, Terry Naughton, Eric Pigors, Pres Romanillos, Juliet Stroud, Peggy Tonkonogy, Marshall Toomey, Marianne Tucker, Susan Zytka, Kathleen M. Bailey, Judith Barnes, Paul Bolger, Ben Burgess, Denis Deegan, Patrick Gleeson, Edward Goral, Myung Kang-Teague, Rob Koo, Jerr O'Carroll, Kevin O'Neill, Mark Povey, Russell Stoll, Greg Tiernan, Konrad Winterlich * Assistant Directors: Nuala O'Toole, Moya Mackle * Character Design/Visual Development: Chris Sanders, Kevin Lima, Bruce Zick, Kelly Asbury, Glen Keane, Duncan Marjoribanks, Chris Buck, Kevin Donoghue, Gay Lawrence, Valerio Ventura, Gil Hung * Production Design: Don Bluth, Larry Leker * Production Supervisors: Russell Boland, Cathy Carr-Goldman, Olga Tarin-Craig * Animation Film Editor: Lisa Dorney * Training: Johan Klingler * Featuring the Voice Talents of: Bernard - Bob Newhart Miss Bianca - Eva Gabor Wilbur - John Candy Jake - Tristan Rogers Cody - Adam Ryen McLeach - George C. Scott Frank - Wayne Robson Krebbs - Douglas Seale Joanna and Additional Special Vocal Effects - Frank Welker Chairmouse/Dr. Mouse - Bernard Fox Red - Peter Firth Baitmouse - Billy Barty Francois - Ed Gilbert Faloo/Cody's Mother - Carla Meyer Nurse Mouse - Russi Taylor * Production Managers: Sarah McArthur, Gerry Shirren, Thad Weinlein * Color Models Supervisor: Karen Comella * Animation Checking Supervisor: Janet Bruce * Scene Planning Supervisor: Ann Tucker * Ink & Paint Manager: Gretchen Maschmeyer Albrecht * Final Check/Paint Supervisor: Hortensia M. Casagran * Digitizing Camera Supervisor: Robyn L. Roberts * Computer Animation: Tina Price, Andrew Schmidt * Computer Animation Engineers: Scott F. Johnston, Mary Jane Turner * Computer Animation Assistants: Linda Bel, Thomas Cardone, Gregory Griffith * Animating Assistants: Aaron Blaise, Bob Bryan, Michael Show, Mike Nguyen, Brad Kuha, Broose Johnson, Tony Bancroft, Cynthia Overman, Dan Boulos * Layout Assistants: Michael Bond O'Mara, Fred Craig, Mac George, Andre Clavel, Anthony Christov, Tom Shannon, David Gardner, Bob Smith, Bruce Zick, Daniel Hu, Mitchell Bernal, Mark Wallace * Assistant Backgrounds: Debbie Du Bois, Serge Michaels * Color Models Assistant: Penny Coulter * BlueSketch: Roxy Steven, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill * Assistant Effects Animators: Dan Chaika, John Tucker, Mabel Gesner, Steve Starr, Allen Blyth, Mark Barrows, Allen Stovall, Jeff Dutton, Kevin Turcotte, Margaret Craig-Chang, Hae Sook Hwang, Lee Crowe, Rob Bekuhrs, James R. Tooley * Airbrush: John Emerson, Conor Thunder, Marion Mathieu, Janette Owens, Orla Madden, Mike Oliva, Rolando Mercado, Phil Cummings * Breakdowns/Inbetweens: Beverly Adams, Janet Heerhan Kwon, Noreen Beasley, Gordon Bellamy, Phil Boyd, Inna Chon, Robert O. Corley, Tony Craig, Vincent DeFrances, Wendie Lynn Fischer, James Fujii, Susan Gal, Richard Green, Peter A. Gullerud, Edward Gutierrez, Michael Hazy, Grant Hiestand, Ken Hettig, Todd Hoff, Allison Hollen, Mark Kennedy, Christine Lawrence, Laura Nichols, Matt Novak, Ed Olson, Gary D. Payne, Karen Rosenfield, Marty Schwartz, Donald Selders, Kevin M. Smith, Bryan M. Sommer, Michael Swofford, David Teague, Bill Thinnes, Jane Misek, Elizabeth S. Watasin, Dan Wawrzaszek, Wendy Werner * Effects Breakdown/Inbetweens: Cynthia Neill Knizek, Masa Oshiro, Peter DeMund, Kennard Betts, Tony West, Martin Finucane, Gillian Hunt, Debbie Middleton-Kupczyk, Julie Phelan * Effects Graphics: Bernie Gagliano * Animation Checking: Susan Burke, Madlyn Zusmer O'Neill, Karen S. Paat, Gary G. Shafer, Mavis Shafer, Barbara Wiles * Production Administrator: Dennis Edwards * Assistant Production Manager: Dorothy McKim * Assistant Production Manager/Layout/Retakes: Allison Abbate * Assistant Production Manager/Clean-Up: Susan Blanchard * Assistant Production Manager/Effects: Brett Hayden * Assistant Production Manager/Backgrounds/Color Models/Animation Check: Pam Coats * Assistant Production Manager/Editorial: Tim Christenson * Production Manager Florida Unit: Tim O'Donnell * Camera Manager: Joe Jiuliano * Film Recorder Coordinator: Ariel Velasco Shaw * Model Makers: Barry Atkinson, Mannix Bennett, Rick Bentham * Apprentice Camera Operators: Paddy Duffy, Freddy McGavin * Live Action Refrence Models: Kerri-Ellen Lawlor, Cami Pomeroy * Black & White Film Lab Supervisor and Optical Technician: Caroline Gaynor * Supervising Systems Engineer: Karl Bredendieck * Engineering: Liam Halpin, John Henry, Neil J. Keaveney * Digital Production System Development: Randy Cartwright, David Coons, Lem Davis, Scot Greenidge, Don Gworek, James D. Houston, Mark R. Kimball, Dylan Kohler, Michael K. Purvis, Marty Prager, David F. Wolf * Technical Director: Edward Kummer * Technical Support: Michael C. Bolds, Randy Fukuda, Pradeep Hiremath, Carlos Quinonez, Grace H. Shirado, Michael Sullivan * Pixar: Thomas Hahn, Peter Nye, Michael A. Shantzis, Rick Ace * Production Secretary: Pam Waterman * Production Assistants: Charlie Desrochers, Patricia Hicks, Eric Lee, Jill Prestigiacomo, Dale A. Smith, Eric Stern, Kevin Wade, Bruce Grant Williams * Production Accountants: Dennis Park, Suzi Vissotzky * Scene Planning: Geoff Schroeder, Richard T. Sullivan * Scene Planning Assistant: Donna Weir * Character Sculptures: Ruben Procopio * Titles Designed by: Dan Perri * Ink and Paint Assistant Manager: Chris Hecox * Digitizing Mark-Up: Gina Wootten * Line Repair: Angelika R. Katz * Digitizing Camera Operators: Jo Ann Breuer, Karen N. China, Bob Cohen, Lynnette E. Cullen, Cindy Garcia, Kent Gordon, Sherri Vandoli * Assistant Paint Supervisors: Leslie Ellery, Rhonda Hicks, Ann Marie Sorenson * Paint Mark-Up: Tania Burton, Tanya Moreau, Irma Velez * Painting: Joyce Alexander, Phyllis Bird, Russell Blandino, Bonnie Blough, Sherrie Cuzzort, Phyllis Estelle Fields, Paulino, Carolyn Guske, Anne Hazard, Karen Hepburn, David Karp, Monica Albracht Marroquin, Harlene Mears, Beth Ann McCoy-Gee, Teri N. McDonald, Charlene D. Miller, Deborah Jane Mooneyham, Karen Lynne Nugent, Leyla C. Amaro-Pelaez, Bruce Phillipson, Nellie Rodriguez, Carmen Sanderson, Heidi Woodward Shellhorn, Fumiko Roche Sommer, Roxanne M. Taylor, Britt-Marie Van Der Nagel, Susan Wileman * Final Check: Saskia Raevouri * Compositing: James "JR" Russell, David J. Rowe * Film Recorder Operator: Christopher Gee * Additional Voices: Charlie Adler, Jack Angel, Vanna Bonta, Peter Greenwood, Marii Mak, Mickie McGowan, Patrick Pinney, Phil Proctor * Casting by: Mary V. Buck, C.S.A. and Susan Edelman, C.S.A. * Additional Editing: Mark Hester * Supervising Music Editor: Kathleen Fogarty-Bennett * Music Editing: Segue Music * First Assistant Editor: Paul Murphy * Assistant Editors: James Melton, Hermann H. Schmidt,Scot Scalise, Deirdre Hepburn * Karen Wanderman * Music Scoring Mixer: Robert Fernandez * Music and Post Production Executive: Roy Simpson * Music Performed by: The London Symphony Orchestra and The UK Orchestra Ensemble * Additional Music: Eun-Mee Ahn * Arrangers: Harvey R. Cohen, Richard Bronskill * Original Score Recorded and Mixed at: Warner Bros. Studio Facilities * Orchestrations by: Don Nemitz * Orchestra Conducted by: Bruce Broughton * Music Room Assistant: Claire Gallagher * Music Copyists: Vic Frazer, Marni Sanders * Music Recordists: Keith Grant, Shawn Murphy * Assistant Music Recordist: Jerry O'Riordan * Assistant Music Editor: Simon Cowper * Music Preparation: Joann Kane Music Services · Steven L. Smith, Bob Bornstein, Joe Zimmerman * Orchestra Contracting: Isobel Griffiths Limited · Sandy De Crescent, Tonia Davall * Scoring Engineer: Rick Winquest * Music Engineer: Dennis Sager * Assistant Music Engineer: Mirek Stiles * Music Clearances: Denise Carver * Music Scoring Mixers: Shawn Murphy, Frank Wolf * Chorus: Eiln Carlson * Musicians: Mark Berrow · Violin, Tom Boyd · Oboe Soloist, George Doering · Instrumental, Chuck Domanico · Bass, Paul Edmund-Davies · Flute, M.B. Gordy, J.J. Holiday · Guitar, Tommy Johnson · Tuba, Bryan Pezzone · Piano, Jeff Porcaro, Steve Schaeffer & Don Williams · Percussion, Jamie Talbot · Saxophone, James Thatcher · French Horn, Jonathan Williams · Cello Soloist * Assistant Dialogue Editor: Thomas V. Moss * Apprentice Dialogue Editor: Jim Fleming * Apprentice Editor: Gary Keleghan * Video Camera Operators: Wayne Farrar, Annette Stone * Supervising Sound Editors: Louis L. Edemann, Paul Timothy Carden * Sound Editors, Fred Judkins, Doug Jackson, Leonard Geschke, M.P.S.E., Nils C. Jensen, Bob O'Brien, Suhail F. Kafity * Dialogue Engineer: Tom Mgrdichian * ADR Editors: Mary Andrews, Morten Folmer Nielsen, Thomas Whiting, Allen Hartz, Larry Singer * ADR Recordists: Morten Folmer Nielsen, Thomas J. O'Connell * ADR Dialogue Engineer: Terry O'Bright * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges, Alicia Stevenson, Dan O'Connell, John Roesch, Ellen Heuer, Ken Dufva, Alyson Dee Moore, Vanessa Theme Ament, Catherine Rowe, Joseph T. Sabella * Foley Mixers: Jim Ashwill, Greg Orloff * Foley Recordists: Mary Jo Lang, Rody Hassano, Carolyn Tapp * Casting Associates: Michael Fenton, Judy Taylor, Mary Hidalgo * Casting Associate (UK): Mary Selway-Buckley * ADR Voice Casting: Barbara Harris, Mickie McGowan * Additional ADR Voice Casting: Louis Elman * Assistant Sound Editor: Angie Luckey * Processed Sound Effects: Mel Neiman, Alan Howarth * Apprentice Sound Editor: Robert Morrisey * Foley by: TAJ Soundworks * Foley Artists: Kevin Bartnof, Hilda Hodges * Didgeridoo by: Adam Rudolph * Foley Mixer: James Ashwill * Recordist: Mary Jo Lang * Re-Recorded at: Buena Vista Sound * Re-Recording Mixers: Terry Porter, C.A.S., Mel Metcalfe, David J. Hudson * Production Secretary/Florida Unit: Barbara J. Poirier * Production Assistants/Florida Unit: Kevin L. Briggs, Beth Ann Collins, Matthew Garbera, Janet McLaurin, Paul Steele * Production Accountant/Florida Unit: Darrell L. Brown * Animation Camera Supervisor: John Cunningham * Animation Camera: John D. Aardal, Chris Beck, Mary Lescher, Gary W. Smith, Chuck Warren * Process Lab: Joe Parra, John White, Joe Holmes, Rick Engels * Live Action Reference: Barry O'Neill * Video Crew: David Weiss, Al Vasquez, Pat Ferraioli * Negative Cutter: Colin Ives * Studio Executive: Andrew Fitzpatrick * Poster Artists: Drew Struzan, John Alvin * Manager of Human Resources: Nora Farrell * Personnel Manager: Bob Howell * Personnel Officer: Annabelle Conway * Security & International Personnel Officer: Edward Oliver * Personnel Assistants: Eithne Agnew, Lynne McSherry, Gráinne Shankey, Róisín Ryder, Ann Fallon * Payroll Master: Bernadette Dowling * Financial Accountant: Owen Binchy * Financial Accounts Assistant: Margaret Connell * Purchasing Manager: Vincent Carrick * Purchasing Assistant: Aileesh Mulligan * Promotion Executive: Pamela Godfrey * Publicist: Sean Carberry * Publicity Officer: Veronica Carroll * Personal Assistant to Don Bluth: Suzanne Murray * Secretaries to Gary Goldman: Ciara O'Donnell, Fiona Byrne * Executive Secretary: Fionnuala Carpendale * Management Secretary: Ann Costello * Projection: Don Henry * Sound Reader: James Melton * Post Production Administrator: Tina Jones * Transportation: Peter Morgan * Storeman: Damian Murphy * Office Manager (USA): Helene Blitz * Production Assistants (USA): Caralyn Warren, Julie Heinz, Dan Levine, Carol Raikes * Transportation (USA): Steve Kellener, Joseph Ryan * International Payroll: Pixpay Inc. * Computer Animation System: Wavefront Technologies, Silicon Graphics, T.D.I. Explore * Camera Stand Engineering: Mechanical Concepts, Inc. * Camera Motion Control: Cinetron Computer Systems, Inc. * Paint Suppliers: Art Color Products, Cartoon Color Company, Inc., Chromacolor * Studio Facilites: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Dublin, Ireland * Optical Effects: Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Optical Film Effects Limited * Dialogue Recorded at: B & B Sound Studios, Burbank, CA, Criteria, Miami, Florida, Sullivan Bluth Studios Ireland Limited, Dublin, Ireland, Warner Hollywood Studios * Songs Recorded at: International Sound, Miami, Florida, Windmill Lane Recording Studios, Dublin, Ireland * Post Production Sound Services: Sony Pictures Studios * Post Production Services: Sapex Scripts * Exclusive Clip and Still Licensing: Visual Icon * Special Thanks to: San Diego Zoo and San Diego Wild Animal Park, Peregrine Fund, Inc., Boise, Idaho, Craig Bolles * Database for New York City Skyline Courtesy of Skidmore, Owings & Merrill * Additional Production Services Provided by: Disney MGM Studios Theme Park, Lake Buena Vista, Florida * Digital Film Recorders by: Celco, Constantine Engineering Laboratories Company * Songs "Black Slacks" Written by Joe Bennett and The Sparkletones Performed by Joe Bennett and The Sparkletones Courtesy of MCA Records "Waltzing Matilda" Written by A.B. Paterson and Marie Cowan * Titles and Opticals by: Pacific Title * Prints by: Technicolor® * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * No. 30790 Motion Picture Association of America * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E. affiliated with A.F.L. - C.I.O. * Produced and Distributed on Eastman Film * This motion picture was created by Walt Disney Pictures * Soundtrack avaiable on cassette and compact disc from Walt Disney Records * © MCMXC The Walt Disney Company All Rights Reserved * The story, or names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons is intended or should be inferred. * This motion picture photoplay and soundtrack are protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of the photoplay and/or soundtrack may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. * Distributed by: Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Closing Logos (cont.) * Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:1992 Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Silver Screen Partners IV